lolirock_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturnalia
'Saturnalia '''is a fictional planet in the LoliRock series. Luna is the only princess in the queendom. Overview Saturnalia is the magical planet where the magical characters in the story lived/originated as well as the name of the ruling planet. It has different features from Earth, such as floating crystal landscapes and limestone formations. The planet is divided into several kingdoms but is ruled by a capital named also Saturnalia which was later renamed Lunar Divergent in honor of their mysterious unnamed second deceased daughter. The royal family of Saturnalia rules over the other kingdoms or vassal realms. So far only 4 realms were named; * Saturnalia/Lunar Divergent (Capital) * Aquarius * Virgo * Gemini Each realm has their only ruling family. The land is also the home of crystal summoners or magic users. The royalties are known crystal summoners, using different spells that manipulate crystal formation and other fantastic feats that don't necessarily involve creating crystal. However there are also evil crystal summoners known as Purgatory Crystal Summoners. The greatest Purgatory Crystal Summoner is Eliza, who has mastered high-level magic that made her a force to reckon with. However because of hwe unrefined magic he was defeated by the rulers of Saturnalia who used their life force to power the seal to seal her away from a thousand years. Ordinary people also have the ability to use Crystal Summoning and many have been trained personally by Queen Luna to protect themselves as well as fending off attacks from Purgatory Crystal Summoners. Battle of a Thousand Years Contrary to it`s name the battle lasted only 9 years instead of a thousand names like it`s name suggests. However it took the life force of both Saturnalian rulers to seal Eliza the greatest and most powerful Purgatory Crystal Summoner away for a thousand years in a encased amber seal. After the death of both of her parents, the young princess Luna became Saturnalia`s queen ruling as the youngest queen in a century. Culture and Politics Saturnalia is ruled by "The Queen" and is matriarchal in nature. The Queen rules with absolute power and magic making sure that justice is upheld in all the realms. The King's role is to protect the Queen and the realms of Saturnalia. Daughters of royalties are trained to be Magical Princesses. The only known festivity about Saturnalia is the Halo Lunar Festival which Luna attended with her parents before their death during the Battle of a Thousand Years. The Castle of Saturnalia As the seat of power in all of Ephedia, the capital's castle is an important place. There we can find the throne room where the Queen used to occupy along with her guardian King. Currently, the crown is sealed in the Celtic Tower to protect it from Eliza and is guarded by Lunar Queen of Saturnalia. Another important part of the castle is the tower with the crystal that powers the princesses' attack Crystal Luxtra, it is said that it is the only part of the castle that has not yet succumb to the dark wizard's evil influence. Lastly, is the prison called Zala in which the Saturnalian rulers imprisons the Purgatory Crystal Summoner Eliza. Sighting # To Find a Princess (''Absent) # Flower Power (Absent) # Be Mine (Absent) # The Birthday (Mentioned) Trivia * Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Realms